


Up in the Air

by tiedyepieinthesky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyepieinthesky/pseuds/tiedyepieinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't know what to say to recently fallen Cas, but he has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in the Air

Dean wrings his hands nervously.  Cas’s face is awash in the pale white, almost blue, light of the television.  He wears no expression, but he doesn’t have to.  Dean has spent the past thirty years reading people, and he doesn’t miss the way Cas’s shoulders slump or the hopelessness in his eyes.  He opens his mouth to try and cheer Cas up, but closes it when he realizes there’s no catch-all phrase to say to your recently fallen angel friend.

Fortunately for Dean, he doesn’t have to say anything. Cas is the one who breaks the silence.

“It felt so light.  Like nothing in the world could hold me back.”

Dean sits down gingerly beside Cas.  “What did?”

“Flying,” he says simply, eyes still glued to the TV.  Dean turns his attention to the screen and sees why Cas brought it up.  There is a man and a woman laughing as they float along in a hot air balloon.

Dean doesn’t exactly love heights--in fact, they terrify him--but even he has to admit that it looks lovely.

Before he can process his thoughts, Dean blurts, “I know it can’t be nearly as amazing as the flying you’re used to, but if you wanted, we could go on a hot air balloon ride.”

For the first time since Dean entered the room, Cas looks away from the TV to stare thoughtfully into space.  

As Dean waits for Cas’s reply, he decides that this was a horrible idea.  It’ll be high up and cramped, and the more he thinks about it, the more he realizes it was stupid to try and even attempt to equate Cas’s flight to a hot air balloon ride.  God, he feels so--

“Okay,” Cas agrees, then returns his gaze to the television.

“Okay?” Dean asks, astonished.  “You want to go on a hot air balloon?”

“That is correct,” Cas says without inflection.

“Oh,” Dean says.  “Alright then.  I’ll go book the tickets.”

Even as he imagines climbing into the basket, Dean’s heart begins to pound a little faster, but then he looks into Cas’s eyes, and he might be imagining it, but he thinks he sees a spark of light.


End file.
